Student Affairs
by Kmrtennis
Summary: Sasuke- sensei has taken an interest in poor Naruto. What happens when he finds out that Naruto isn’t as innocent as he thinks he is?


-1The Student Affairs

Au : I don't own Naruto, I'm sad to say. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be together!!

Warning: Sasunaru and teacher/student associations(by that I mean they get together)

Summary: Sasuke- sensei has taken an interest in poor Naruto. What happens when he finds out that Naruto isn't as innocent as he thinks he is?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Chapter UNO

I watched him with lust shading my eyes as he laughed and joked with his friends before they headed to class. My every fantasy come to life. UZIMAKI NARUTO. I don't even know if he knows my name. But I will get him one day. Then he'll want me as much as I want him. Then I can carry out every fantasy that I have ever had. My best friend Neji stands beside me and looks at me sympathetically as Naruto leaves with the love of his life, Sakura. She has pink hair! Pink! Why would he want pink when he could run his beautiful fingers through my luscious black hair? When I could bend over for him and give him the ride of his life. I'm sure that all that bubblehead does is lay there and…

"Sasuke?" He looks at me sadly. "He's not worth you mooning over. He doesn't even know that you exist." _What a friend, huh? Always supportive._

I frown at him and check my watch. _Crap. I'm late._

" I have to go. Neji." He grabs me by the sleeve of my shirt.

" You know that no matter how much you try, nothing is going to make that boy jealous." _I hate you_. I hate him so much that I decide to tell him so.

" Bye. Later we'll talk." _Well I __**really**__ showed him how I felt, didn't I? Aren't I just so emotional?_ I strode purposefully to Kakashi's room, knowing that Naruto had his class this hour. I had spent countless, tortuous hours flirting with the school receptionist to get such information. He had better appreciate my efforts when we got together. I opened Kakashi's door, and stuck my head inside. His golden mop of hair caught my eye, and I smiled wistfully in his direction. Kakashi was standing in front of Naruto, and must have misconstrued the look as a look for him, because he smiled brightly back in my direction.

" Ah. Sasuke- sensei! How are you?" his eye tilted in a happy crescent. Kakashi had this weird mask covering half of his face, so that only one eye could be seen. I almost felt bad for using him when I saw such a bright smile directed at me. The feeling disappeared in a moment. I looked to the corner of my eye. Naruto's back was still turned. I frowned and raised my voice a little.

" I wanted to see if you were busy tonight." Naruto's back was still turned. I knew that if Naruto did not either turn around with a jealous look in his eye or he magically appeared in my arms soon, it would be hopeless. I mean, I knew that the relationship I wanted to have could get me fired. But could I help it? I had loved Uzimaki Naruto since he had stepped onto this campus's

Grounds and knocked some kid in my class over. It was an accident, of course, but he had my attention.

Kakashi looked to his class and clapped his hands twice to get their attention. "All right. You can all pack up." cheers could be heard throughout the classroom. What kind of teacher let his class pack up after 10 minutes?

" Naruto, stay after class.." my heart pounded wildly at the sound of his name. _Naruto_. Kakashi smiled at me.

"Of course." _Of course? Of course what? Oh. The date_. "But how about this Friday instead?"

"Sure, that would be great." _Great. Yeah_. I turned to leave.

" Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

" You're an English teacher as well, yes?" I nodded, unsure.

" One of my students needs a tutor and I don't have time to tutor him. Are you free?" _Well yes, but I really don't want to_.

" Yeah…" _Did I say that? Shut up, Sasuke!_

" Would you mind tutoring him?" _No! No! No way! I definitely won't!_

" Of course." _That wasn't me. That was someone else._

" Naruto…" I looked to the side. There he was. I could smell him. I leaned forward unconsciously, but pulled back when Kakashi said,

"Sasuke-sensei here offered to be your tutor."

" I'll be the best student you ever had, Sasuke-sensei! Dattebayo! Are Monday's good for you?"

_Uzimaki Naruto is MINE!_

Don't Forget to REVIEW!!

- KmrTennis, the amazing writer you have just seen at work!!


End file.
